


Weasley Wizard Wheezes Adult Line

by Koshweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koshweasley/pseuds/Koshweasley
Summary: Ron unexpectedly tries out one of the twins' new products.





	Weasley Wizard Wheezes Adult Line

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

For Annie and The Mistresses drabble-a-thon!

Thanks to Evilauntiesnape for looking this over for me.

__Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling created these characters and she owns them all, not me.__  


* * *

  
Ron took a quick bite out of his banana. 

  
Hesitating, he took another bite. He slid backwards off the garden bench, his legs draped over it. 

  
He spread his legs, sucking the banana and thrusting his hips in sync. Ron let out a soft moan as he gently bit down into the phallic fruit. Many frantic thrusts later, a wet spot formed in his jeans as he shouted Harry's name. 

  
"Well, that's a surprise!" Fred murmured. 

  
Ron's face was scarlet as he ran back to the house. "I'm telling Mum!" 

  
"Daydream bananas seem to work the best, George." 

  
Crack 

  
Crack   
  



End file.
